The Same Coin
by NetherStray
Summary: Peace has taken healthy root in the world. So why does Li, the new and most average avatar thus far, feel so uneasy? He's in for a world of trouble... Perhaps only half a world.
1. Chapter 1

There was no reason for any of it to happen.

As the days of peace in the world grew longer and longer, there was little conflict to mention. Now and then, a fire bender would get out of hand, setting fire to a house. Other times, an earth bender farmer would get overzealous, shaping the land for his own sake, never for the sake of others. The accidental flood brought on by the occasional water bender would devastate a port town. The air nomads, those who would have been most responsible with their bending, would have been the easiest to handle. But in these times of peace, there was no great imbalance for the avatar to handle.

Which is why, of course, Li didn't see why he had to train that day.

"What does it matter?" he shouted, pacing around the training yard. "There is no war! There is no imbalance! There is… There is only peace! Why was I born in a time like this with responsibilities like these?"

The target dummies nearby offered no answer, of course, standing in their endless vigil, their loosely stitched faces appearing as despairing as always. Li stopped pacing, sighing as he bowed his head. _There must be some reason. There always is._ He thought back to history, the history of the avatars. _Keoshi… Roku… I've heard about them. Even in times before the great war, they still had troubles to right. But… _More recent history bubbled to the front of his mind. _…But there isn't even a little bit of instability. People even have the sense to live a safe distance from volcanoes. There's literally nothing I can do._ The young fire nation man looked up at the training dummy in front of him.

"…Why was I born?"


	2. Chapter 2

There was no reason for him to do it.

Still, he was of the fire nation. Extravagance was practically part of his bloodline. Though his family was not exactly rich, Li had managed to get himself a good boat, along with supplies. The supplies were meager, however. Who cared if he returned? So he was the avatar. Wonderful. If he died, it would be for the best; that way, another would be born, and if the cycle held true, as an air bender. The world needed to know where the air benders were, if any were left. Why not surprise everyone?

Of course, Li could reason with himself all he wanted. There was still very little excuse for his suicide mission. He had pushed off from shore at the very western edge of the fire nation. Beyond that, every map ended. No one, not even those of the water tribes, knew what to expect on the other side of the world.

Li stared into the hot coals of the boat's engine. He thrust a fist forward, blasting them with more fire from the very air before his knuckles. He felt the heat of the air around him, accepting its warmth like a soft blanket. His mentors had always warned him of fire's powers. It was destructive, consuming, and dangerous. However, they had been quick to point out its positive attributes; the warmth of fire was essential for survival. Even the water tribes, the ice wanderers who lived on the poles of the planet, knew this and needed it. Fire also brought on change, forcing it when necessary. Change, they had said, was never easy. That was why fire could hurt so easily.

Li never felt the pain of his decision to leave his home behind. Perhaps that was a sign that he had made the right choice. Perhaps… _Perhaps I should think about this later._ He backed away from the coals, folding his legs in the lotus position on his mattress. He could let the coals die down as he meditated on his decision. Once they did, the boat would stop moving, giving him time to decide what to do next. No… Sleep. He would sleep. Perhaps a dream would bring him insight.

He laid his head down on his pillow, resting his hands on his stomach. Yes… A dream. A dream would bring clarity. It would remind me of every other dream he'd had in his life, remind him of what he loved about his home, would lead him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Li kept a careful watch over the egg. It was large, larger than any egg he'd seen before, yet small enough to cradle in his arms. And soon, it would hatch.

There! A hairline crack spread across the egg's creamy white surface, causing bits of dust to lazily float away in the air. Li watched with anticipation, growing nervous as more cracks spread. They did not spread from any epicenter of a beak. Instead, they simply came into being all over the egg.

This was not natural.

Before he could worry more of it, the egg burst open, shards flying everywhere.

"AGONY!"

Li awoke with a start, nearly hitting his head against the low roof of the boat. Or so he thought. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, checking his surroundings. What he saw was not an expanse of sea after a horrible capsizing, nor was it the interior of his boat. His eyes traced every detail. Stone walls. A cot upon which he lay. Candles held in glass shades that clung to the walls. A thick, matronly woman turning from a bedside table to look at him.

"Ahh, you're awake." She reached over, setting the back of her hand on Li's forehead. "Good. No fever…" She smiled to him. "Sure gave the lookouts a start, y'know. They were mighty confused when you showed up."

Li took a deep breath, sliding his elbows back to push himself up halfway. "I… I'm sorry I left. I know I shouldn't have." As the woman opened her mouth to speak, Li raised a hand. "No. I know it was wrong. I'm not sure why I even did it…" Li looked over to the woman, stopping his train of thought. Something about this woman struck him as odd. He looked to her braided hair, dismissing it. No, that wasn't it. Was it her manner of dress? Well, yes, she was dressed somewhat oddly. The shapes and patterns of her clothing were different to him. But that wouldn't have gotten his attention so readily.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. He was not looking up at this woman, he was rather looking _down_ at her. He glanced to the floor. No… The cot was not exceptionally tall. She was simply exceptionally short. She looked as though she would have risen to about waist height beside him. The woman tilted her head in question. "What's the matter? Dizzy?" She nudged his shoulder back to lay him down again. "Ought to stay still if you're dizzy. Don't want your head spinning off!" She chuckled at her own joke, giving his shoulder a pat. "Anything you need, dear?"

Li quirked his brows. "Well… Well I do have a question." She tilted her chin up, listening. "…Madam, is it just me or are you very short?"

"Why, of course I am! Haven't you ever seen a dwarf before?" The woman chuckled again. Li frowned. As she caught his expression, she nodded. "Y'know. A dwarf? A mountain folk?"

He smiled broadly. "Oh! You're… You're of the Earth Kingdom?"

Her expression turned to confusion. "Well… I guess that's one thing to call Khaz Modan."


End file.
